The Not So Bad Plane Ride from Hell
by IvyHearts
Summary: Rogue gets on a plane to New Orleans to get away from a certain swamp rat. Though knowing Rogue, things never go as planned. REVISED VERSION!


Rogue was glad that she was going on vacation. Just to get away from everyone, and a certain Cajun that wouldn't leave her alone over the past few weeks.

"Thank god" she whispered.

Even though Remy has been out of town she didn't want to be there when he showed up. He would mostly likely go straight up to her and pull her into a passionate, hot, breath-taking-

'Do **NOT** think **those thoughts** Rogue!'

Anyways he would want to see her first when he would come back which would be three days after she left. Apparently Remy had some unfinished business to attend to after he got back from Paris.

'Good thing he's not going to New Orleans. I would be in big trouble.'

"All boarding first class to New Orleans from New York. Flight 3455. Flight 3455 boarding first class."

Rogue pulled out her boarding pass and took her seat on the plane.

'Well at least it looks like no one's sitting next to me. No talking, just reading and enjoying the flight'

Rogue sighed with delight. The rest of the passengers began descending on the plane. The flight had to wait awhile because some passengers from another flight were delayed. Rogue pulled out her book and began reading. After a few minutes the rest of the passengers from the other plane showed up.

"Why _chere _Remy didn't know you were following him."

Rogue looked up to see a smirking Cajun, whose eyes were filled with amusement and curiosity.

'Great, I knew something like would happen and of course the swamp rat was the one to bring my misery.'

"What are ya doin' hereh Swamp Rat?"

"Remy just heading to New A' Lawins to finish some unfinished business. Remy didn't know a certain _belle femme_ would be joining him."

Rogue scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Aw Rogue don't y' know y' look so _belle _when y' do that."

"Bite me, Cajun."

"**Passengers please fasten your seat belts the plane is ready for departure**."

"Since there's no one sitting next to y' Rogue mind if Remy join y'?"

"In fact ah do, so move your butt along."

"Ah _chere_ Remy thank y' want to see _moi_ butt move, but since y' so polite and let _moi _sit here Remy shall not decline the _femme's _offer."

" Ah didn't say ya-

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to take your seat."

"Of course, Remy just chattin"

Rogue huffed and went back to reading her book.

Remy took his seat beside Rogue, who instantly ignored him. The plane took off and Rogue grabbed Remy's hand as they lifted off the ground. Rogue decided to ignore the fact that Remy LeBeau was sitting next to her, going to the same place as her, and she was clutching his hand like she was gonna die. Remy sat next to her and smirked.

"Remy knew one day y' were gonna grab _moi _like y' only had a few minutes to live. Remy only thought it would be with dose lips of y'rs."

Rogue tried to let go of his hand but Remy brought her hand to his lips and said

"And what a great day dat will be, _non?"_

Rogue took away her hand and began to read again. 30 minutes passed but to Remy it felt like a lifetime. Then it hit him, Rogue was sitting next to him who better to annoy!

"Whatcha got dere,_ cher_?"

"A book."

"Ah chere, you read a lot _non?"_

"Ah guess"

"Whenever Remy sees y' y'r reading so _moi _say, _Oui."_

"Ah neveh read in front of people at the mansion, so how do yah know ah read a lot?"

"Easy _chere_ Remy watch you from your balcony."

"Ah knew it! Ah knew it! Cajun just why in the name of Sam's hill would you be on _mah_ balcony lookin at _meh? _Huh have yah seen meh change?"

"_Non _Remy wishes he had though. Y' always seem t' be changed right before Remy get dere."

Rogue looked slightly less startled but was still annoyed. Rogue thought one time when she was reading her latest romance novel that she had seen two red orbs starring at her. She only thought it was her imagination, but had a suspicion it wasn't.

Rogue still felt his gaze on her and turned to see what he was looking at. Remy sat there starring at Rogue taking in her every movement, the way when she liked a part her eyes would sparkle in happiness, and her lips would turn into a beautiful smile that made him sure if he were standing he would collapse.

"See somethang yah lahke?"

She immediately realized that was the wrong question to ask, she already knew the answer.

"_Oui_. Remy see something he like very much. In fact Remy be thinking of taking that book and kissing you senseless, but he likes watching y' t'."

Rogue began blushing at this, but recovers by saying,

"Tell Remy to find some else to kiss senseless and to thank him for leaving meh beh."

"Remy don't want to kiss any other _femme_, _chere_."

Rogue continued to read. A few minutes later she felt something poke her. When she looked over at Remy he wasn't touching her. Rogue thought to herself 'Two can play this game LeBeau.' Rogue smiled and poked Remy in the arm. A few seconds later another poke came and thus started the poking war. After a few minutes of poking Rogue nudged Remy with her elbow, then with his foot. Remy came back by poking her in the cheek and tapping her foot. Rogue finally put down her book and punched his shoulder. Seeing he got her attention he poked her tummy. She giggle but regretted it instantly because he started to tickle her like mad and was laughing like crazy, which in turn the other passengers began to look at her like she was crazy. Remy finally stopped, grinning at her. She looked over at him and began laughing again, this time he joined her.

After they stopped Rogue felt a wave a sleepiness wash over her. She put her book away and closed her eyes.

A weight on Remy's shoulder got him to look in her direction again. Rogue had fallen asleep and was cuddling against him. Remy could only feel his heart pump. Rogue. _His_ Rogue was finally letting down her barrier, even though she was sleeping, he couldn't but smile. He pushed her stripe from her face and kissed the top of her forehead. Remy always dreamed of Rogue being with him. Something about her he loved and find out more about. He loved her; if she only got over her denial of not loving him back; they could be together. Remy decided to close his eyes and join Rogue in dreamland.

An hour later Remy really had to go to the bathroom. He began to get up.

"Remy….where yah going…?"Rogue asked in a very sleepy voice.

"_Chere, _Remy be back."

" Mhm…okay."

Remy came back minutes later and both him and Rogue fell asleep in each other's arms.

The plane arrived in New Orleans and they woke up in each other's arms feeling great. They went to the luggage claim and retrieved their bags.

Outside on the curb Rogue got a taxi.

"Hey Remy do yah have a pen somewhere in those pockets of yours?" Rogue asked before she left.

Remy pulled out a pen and handed it to Rogue. In return she pulled out a piece of paper. She began to write on the piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Come by sometime before you leave." With that she got into the taxi and left. Remy glanced down at the paper and smiled. It had her phone number and the hotel she was staying at. Remy couldn't get that grin off his face for the rest of the day.

As Rogue was driving away in the taxi, she turned back to look at Remy. He stood there on the side walk with the biggest grin on his face. Rogue turned around with a smile also on her face. Maybe, just maybe that was the not so bad plane ride to Hell.


End file.
